Gem Orgins
by LadyOfThePetals
Summary: How did the gems get to earth? Why are they here? Where did they come from? All these questions will be answered in my fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1:The birth of a Garnet

Chapter 1: The birth of a Garnet.

5 minerals stood in a hospital room far in a distant planet.

"Copper I know how hard it is for you to make this decision, but I'll take care of your little girl," the oldest one assured.

Just breath baby, breath Natrolite," Copper encouraged.

With a burst of light from the room, Natrolite rose in the air and began to glow.

"Mom, I'll miss you!" Natrolite called out in a wraspy, but tired voice.

Copper's mineral on his hand began to disappear, as he floated into the air.

"Take good care of my baby girl," he begged. The two minerals embraced each other in one last hug, then fused. Then a small child fell from the light like a rose petals were her mother once sat. The child's aunt,Copiapite, picked her up and gazed at her two gems.

"Mom...they're Garnets..." the yellow mineral said with tears in her eyes.

"Let me see her," Copiapite's husband Brass, said.

"Mom, what did they name her?" Brass questioned.

"They named her Garnet," The oldest one repied.

"Garnet...My special little niece," Copiapite cooed while pulling at the tiny gem's toes.

* * *

A little red gem with an afro gloves on, and cute red and pink overalls busted out of her room.

"Aunty, Uncle, I'm ready!" she beamed.

Aunt and Uncle were still pretending to be asleep in their beds. Taking care of their dead realatives daughter was a full time job.

"Five more minutes Garnet..." the adults begged in unison.

Garnet hopped in the bed, and started to jump on it.

"c'mon, C'mon, we need to go!" Garnet yelled.

"Fine..." Brass gave in.

Garnet cheered, and slid down the rails, while her uncle and aunt dragged themselves down the steps.

"Mama Coral! Mama Coral!" Garnet yelled when she reached the table.

"Girl quit with all that yelling, you'll wake the neighborhood up!" she scolded.

"Sorry," the red gem apalogized.

Mama Coral looked down at her granddaughter bouncing around the room in anticipation.

"You excited for school sweetie?" She asked.

"Yes Mamma Coral,"

"But before you go, we need to set some ground rules, you know what those are?"

Garnet shook her head. "Ground rules, are the basic rules you need to follow, or else,"

"Oh,"

"That means no running off from the group Garnet, we don't want you getting lost, "

"Okay, "

"No beating up the other kids,"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and don't summon your weapons unless you have to or your teacher tells you, okay?"

"Yes Grandma,"

"Good, run along,"

Garnet grabbed her backpack, and leaped out of the door. Today was going to be her best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2:The first Day of School

Chapter 2:Garnet's first day.

The red gem, dressed in red and pink overalls and a star hair clip in her hair, took off through the town towards the school house. Her neighborhood was filled with friendly mineral, sending their precious gem children off to school. The trees in this kingdom were always red and yellow, and the streets were a dark crimson color. In the distance, Garnet could see her parent's old job in a castle. Before they gave birth to Garnet her parents worked on the crystal peace council of the planet. Her aunt and uncle were also on the council. The sun in this kingdom was always a deep ruby color, and the sky a lovely golden poppy color. The children of this kingdom all flocked to schoolhouse, a few miles from the castle. Their teacher Mrs. Borax waited at the door for her new gem students to arrive.

"Going to be a busy school year," Mrs. Borax murmured to herself while watching the stamped of children rush towards her.

"Okay children, line up," she ordered.

Mrs. Borax led the children into the room, and made them take their seats.

"Welcome children, too your first day of school! I'm Mrs. Borax, your teacher for the rest of the year. Before we get names, can anyone recite the oath?" Mrs. Borax asked.

A boy with a gem on his nose stood up. He had black hair grey skin, and grey eyes

"Before you start, can you tell us your name?"

"My name is Onyx. The Crystal Empire is our home. We share, we laugh we live, we grow. Allegiance to the kindgom, and long live the emperor!" Onyx exclaimed.

"Very good Onyx, now can we all repeat it?" Mrs. Borax asked.

The gem children repeated the oath.

"Now, what are your names? We'll start from the left and move down the rows, starting with young gentlemen in green,"

"I'm Alex, but you can call me Green,"

"Alex I see you have a twin," the teacher replied.

"Yea, I'm Alex too, but you can call me red," the red gem beamed.

"The young lady in overalls?"

Garnet jumped from her chair and stood up. "My names Garnet," she said with a toothy grin.

Obsidian, Amber, Ruby, Bloodstone, Pyrope, Jet, Staurolite, and Pyrite took their turns saying their names.

"So for the first day of school, I'm going to be teaching about the history of summoning weapons, can anyone summon their weapon?" Mrs. Borax asked.

Garnet quickly raised her hands and summoned her gauntlets. The class marveled at her weapons.

"Wow Garnet...How did you do it?" Jet asked.

"I don't know, its hard to explain,"

"Thank you Garnet for the demonstration, you can sit down now," Garner desenegrated her gauntlets and sat down.

"We all know that master Gold, Master Silver, And master bronze were the first to summon weapons..."

* * *

"Okay children recess time," Mrs. Borax ordered.

The gem children ran out into the school yard.

"Hey Garnet, your gauntlets are so cool," Pyrite complemented.

"Thanks, wanna play?"

"Yea, I'll be a bear!"

Pyrite focused and turned himself into a giant golden bear. "Roar!" Pyrite yelled.

Garnet pulled a branch off the tree, and began to playfully swing at the bear. Pyrite chased Garnet around the school yard, while she used her stick to parcore over obstacles.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled behind.

Suddenly, the bear behind her disappeared. Garnet looked around slightly terrified.

"Pyrite...? Where are-" she was cut off by being knocked to the ground.

"Haha I got you!" he bragged over Garnet.

To busy basking in his false victory, Garnet swung out her leg, and tripped the gem gem standing over her. "You shouldn't let your guard down Pyrite," Garnet teased.

* * *

The school bells finally rang, allowing the kids to go home. Garnet merrily skipped home through a tall wheat-like field. Every step the red gem took the more it felt like she was being followed. She looked over her back and could see a creature moving towards her. Garnet took off into a sprint, only to be apprehended by another attacker.

"You wanna fight!? Then let's go!" Garnet challenged by summoning her weapons.

Right when she was about to land a mighty punch on her captors face she realized it was a classmate, Green.

"What are you doing out here?" Garnet questioned.

"Playing, wanna join?" Red asked while catching up with his brother.

"Sure!" Garnet replied.

For the next couple of hours, Garnet and the boys played tag, hide and seek, and caught animals in the grass. The bright red sun was going down, telling the kids to go home.

"Same time tomorrow?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, right after school," Red replied.

"Hey, wanna meet our dad tomorrow? " Green asked.

"Sure!"

Garnet took off to her house to see her aunt waiting for her in the doorway. "Garnet, just were have you been since schools been out?" She asked.

"Playing with the neiborhood boys auntie, " Garnet replied.

"You know you should be getting ready for the meeting of the emperors, you have to look your best Garnet. Just look at you, you have grass all in your hair, how did you get your overalls dirty?" Copiapite scolded.

"I was playing outside..." Garnet murmured.

"Go take a bath right now young lady! " Copiapite yelled.

The little gem rolled her eyes as she dragged her heals up the steps.

She hated the meeting of the emperors. She had to dress up all pretty for 3 day And talk and act like a princess while meeting other princesses. The peacekeeper of the underground knew it wasn't that big of a deal, and hated going, but the Quartz and Pearl Empire enjoyed every second of the meeting. That's why it's always held in their kingdom. Garnet went into her room, and saw a dark red dress hanging on her door.

"Auntie, what if I don't want to go?" Garnet yelled.

"As long as you living in my house, you'll be going to the meeting Garnet!" her aunt yelled back.

Garnet fell face first on the ground and let out a big, irritated groan.

"I don't hear water running Garnet! " Copiapite yelled while coming upstairs. Garnet sprung up, and ran to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

"I'm in auntie!" Garnet yelled through her door.

Garnet could hear footsteps going back down stairs. She let out a sigh of relief, then slammed her head against the door. Garnet really didn't want to go to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3: The Emperor's Meeting

The Emperor's Meeting.

Garnet stood awkwardly in her red princess dress. She also wore a headress made from red leaves and twigs. Copiapite leaned over Garnet and hooked two pink leaf earring into her ears, and set her down to finish her hair.

"Auntie, can't I leave my hair like this?" Garnet begged.

"No, besides, you could use a style change once in a while Garnet," Her aunt reasoned.

Once Copiapite was finished with Garnet's hair, she dragged her to a mirror to admire her work.

"Isn't is lovely?" Copiatite said.

Copiapite pulled all of Garnet's hair into one fluffy pony tail, with two thick braids coming down the side of her face. Garnet rolled her eyes.

"Wait here while I get everyone else ready, " her aunt ordered while she took off to find the rest of her family members.

In the window, Garnet could see two green and red bunnies tapping on the glass. She looked over her shoulder, then ran to the door and opened it up.

"What are you two doing here?" Garnet asked.

"We thought you'd want to play, but I see your playing dress up now," the red bunny observed.

"Ugh...My Aunt is making me go to the stupid emperors meeting all the way in Pearl empire," Garnet explained.

"Oh, well you look nice," Green complemented.

"No I don't I hate dressing up," Garnet complained.

Footsteps could be heard coming downstairs.

"Oh no, guys, you got to go!" Garner panicked.

"We'll see you later Garnet!" the boys exclaimed in unison as then rushed away.

Garnet quickly shut the glass door and watched her grandma walk down the steps. She had a headress similar to Garnet's, but hers were deep shades of orange and brown. Her grandma wore a long brown dress, with a red belt. "Now just who were you talking to Garnet," Mama Coral asked.

"No one ma'am," Garnet lied.

"Okay baby come here and wait for your aunt, " Mama Coral ordered.

Garnet walked over to her Grandma and sat down, crossing her legs.

"You excited Garnet?"

The lite red gem shook her head no.

"Me neither, but Copiapite keeps making me go," Her grandma complained.

Just then, Copiapite glided down the stairs in her light brown dress with a slit on the leg. Her yellow hair was braided into a updo, with a headress similar to Garnet's. Brass walked down the steps in a red suit, with a brown bow tie, and a headress similar to his family's.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked.

The girls nodded as a knock could be heard at the door.

"Ohh are ride must be here," Copiapite observed.

Brass opened up the door to see a mineral with a pointy nose and faded blue suit. His grey hair was fashioned into a pixie cut, while he stood in front of a white and orange carriage.

"Sir, and ma'dam, and family I'm here to take you to the meeting, step lively," he advised.

Garnet's family picked her up and placed her in the carriage, then they joined her inside.

"This is so exciting!" Copiapite squealed.

Her family simply rolled their eyes, as their carriage headed towards the pearl palace.

* * *

In the palace

"Oh sisters? I can't decide on what dress to wear!" Pearl cried.

She couldn't decide between her pink ballet dress covered in sparkles, or her light violet princess dress. Pearl's sister, Red Pearl walked in.

"Mmm...Wear the violet one, dance practice was last week little sis!" Red Pearl teased.

"While you're here, can you help me with my hair?" Pearl asked. Red Pearl sighed, and grabbed a brush.

She fashioned Pearl's hair into a bun, with a large blue ribbons falling behind it.

"Girls, the guests are arriving!" a servant called into the room.

Pearl and her older sister hopped out of their seats, and took off down, the palace hallways. In the throne room stood Pearl's 10 older sisters, all lined up by age. Each girl was about 100 years apart, Black Pearl being the oldest, and white Pearl the youngest. All the girls stood behind their mother, Mother of Pearl. Every 100 years, Mother of pearl's would choose a husband to give up his existence so she can bear another daughter. In the Pearl Palace, being chosen was a great honor. The gates to the palace were opened, letting in the royal guests. Princess Rose Quartz and Princess Angel Quartz walked in with en Quartz, and bowed before the hosts.

"Princesses and Queen Quartz, we are glad to welcome you to the Pearl Palace!" Mother of pearl's warmly exclaimed.

"It's great to see you, have the represenatives and their families shown up yet?" Queen Quartz asked.

"No not yet, no one from the crimson or underground empire have shown up yet, but they're the farthest kingdoms," Mother of Pearls explained.

While the Queens were talking, their daughters were mingling with each other.

"Soo...Rose, you ready for the tea party tonight?" Pearl asked.

"Are you kidding?! That's my favorite thing to do here! The Pearl palace throws the best tea parties " Rose exclaimed.

Pearl blushed at the complement. Through the palace doors, Emperor Realgar of the Crimson palace came in with his wife, Empress Raite. Following behind was Copiatite and her family, and the purple king and Queen of the underground.

"Why Mother of Pearls! Don't you look radiant today!" the Empress beamed.

"Your daughters are looking more and more like you ever day," The emperor beamed.

Garner walked up to the princess, but they all stopped talking and stared at her.

"Ohh... Hi Garnet," Pearl shyly greeted.

Garnet looked down and played with the tassels on her dress, avoiding eye contact with the princesses.

"Garnet we're going to start the tea party soon in the garden, would you like to come?" Angel Quartz offered.

Garnet nodded.

* * *

The adult mineral and the five oldest Pearl princesses all took their place of honor around a conference table. Mother of Pearls clapped her hands, signalling the cooks to bring in the feast. Just like gems, minerals don't have to eat, but the pearl palace takes pride in serving their important guests well. The general of the pearl army sat at the table, next to the queen.

"This meeting is now in order," General Halite exclaimed.

"First order of business, the pearl palace has recently been exposed to some intergalactic visitors," The General explained.

"They have offered to assimilate their experimental wildlife into our armies, I have taken the liberty to accept-,"

"Whoa General, who told you, you can take such creatures in?" Mother of Pearls butted in.

"Just hear me out your majesty," he asked.

The General clapped his hands, telling the servants to get up and move. They all ran out into the hallway, and pulled in a giant crate with a sheet over it.

"Behold my royal friends, the key to conquering the universe!" He yelled.

The general yanked the sheet from the crate. Under it was a mighty beast with red foam coming from its mouth. Its eyes were souless, only having the intent to kill. Once the monster locked eyes with the general, it charged at him, shaking its giant chains around him. The monster roared, causing the ears of everyone in the palace to ring. The princesses all rushed into the balcony above, lwaving their tea party unfinished.

"Isn't she beautiful, " Halite cooed.

Copiapite started at the monster in disgust.

"This is wrong," she whispered to the emperor.

The emperor nodded and stood up.

"What makes you think I'll let that, that.. beast run between the ranks of my men?!" The Emperor yelled. Mother of Pearls turned to her general.

"The universe has never been this peaceful Halite, the use of such...things are obsolete. Besides, this creature deserves to roam free on its home planet," Mother of Pearl explained.

All her daughters nodded in agreement.

"This animal, doesn't look very tame Halite," the Purple Queen observed.

"How do you know it will not turn on us? it doesn't seem to like you very much, I might add," the king added in.

Overwhelmed by such opposition, Halite became furious.

"But, I know this thing will work, now that it's here we can't give it back!" Halite confessed. "Well figure out a way to put it back were it came, cause it can't stay here," Mother of Pearls concluded.

Halite grabbed the chain attached to cage.

"This isn't over..." he mumbled


	4. Chapter 4: Tea party at Pearl's

Chapter 4 : Tea party at Pearl's

* * *

The princesses left the balcony and walked through the dimly lit hallways.

"Well guess, what do you think about that?" Pearl asked.

"Well I for one don't see its purpose in our military. The Pearl palace and it's allies have no current enemies. It's just going to rot in it's cell," Alice blue pearl commented.

"Besides, it should roam free on it's home planet, who wants to sit in a cell all their life?" Angel Quartz agreed.

"Hey Pearl, lets finish the tea party outside," Garnet suggested.

"Great idea Garnet!" Pearl said.

Her sisters turned to the servants and whispered something into their ears. They nodded, and took off.

"We can roam the garden while we wait for them to return," Pearl suggested.

Garnet immediately went to the pond were the swans were.

"We don't have animals like this in our kingdom," Garnet explained reaching her hand out to pet a swan.

"Well what animals do you have?" Rose asked.

"You all seen a giraffe?" Garnet asked picking up a baby swan.

The princesses shook their heads no.

"Well it's a yellow horse with long legs, and a neck that's even longer. It's yellow with red spots, and a green tongue," Garnet explained.

"Wow, I wish I could see it," Rose awed.

"My mom had one for a pet awhile ago, before she left..." Garnet explained.

"Were did she go?" Alice blue asked.

Garner held up her hands, showing her glowing red gemstones.

"Oh... I always thought Copiapite was your mom, " Angel Quartz explained.

"No she's just my aunt, " Garnet murmured.

Behind the girls, the servants brought out tables and chairs, along with a pixie china set. They also brought out teas and mini sandwiches.

"Dinner is served your majesty's," one of the servants said bowing.

The girls all crowded around the table and took their seats. Simultaneously, all the girls except for Garnet gracefully poured their tea into their cups. Pinkies raised, they sipped their tea quietly. Garnet looked at them confused, and attempted to imitate them. When she tipped the kettle to her cup, she ended up spilling it all over the table, making all the sandwiches wet.

"Garnet!" Pearl yelled.

Too embarrassed to even sit with them, Garnet took off into the rose maze.

"Pearl! A princess is kind to her guests! Now look what you've done!" Apple green pearl scolded.

Rose Quartz stood from the table and went into the maze after Garnet. Further in the red gem was loosing steam.

"I'm no princess..." she sobbed.

"Yes you are Garnet!" Rose called after her.

"What do you want?" Garnet growled.

"Garnet, just because you don't like tea parties, and fancy dresses doesn't make you any less of a princess," Rose explained.

"I'm not the emperor's daughter! Why am I even here right now..."

"My mommy told me, a princess isn't measured by how well they curtsy, or how well they even pour tea. A princess isn't made by birthright Garnet. She said that princesses are made by how much they care for her kingdom. So do you care about your kingdom Garnet?"

Garnet whiped a tear from her red eye and nodded.

"Well in my eyes, that makes you a princess, " Rose concluded.

Garnet stood up and smiled.

"Thanks Rose, I needed that,"

"Let's go back, I bet they're-"

Garnet grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into the roses.

"Be quiet! I here someone," Garnet warned.

The two girls watched a man lead a giant animal to the water. Halite sat next to the beast, and began to pet it's fur.

"Soon my friend, well show them what you can do," he cooed.

The beast turned and growled at Halite. Before he could lunge at the general, Halite activated a shock collar forcing the beast to fall.

"You'll learn to listen, just like your old master said,"

"C'mon, we need to go," Rose whispered, tugging at Garnet's arm.

The bushes rustled, and the monster turned to the roses and growled. The girls were frozen in terror. Halite cautiously stepped towards the bushes, and reached in.

"I wonder what's in here," he murmured.

Halite managed to grab Garnet by her braid, and Rose by her curly ponytail.

"Hey stop! I am the princess! I demand you release me!" Rose shouted.

Halite ignored the princesses pleads and threw her to the ground along with Garnet.

"What are you two doing in the gardens?" he snarled.

" I could ask you the same thing," Garnet retorted defiantly.

Halite, withdrew, and analyzed the situation for a second. Then he grabbed Garnet by her arm and dragged her to the monster.

"Drop her now!" Rose exclaimed.

Halite ignored her and placed Garnet's head near the mouth of the monster.

"You will walk away, and pretend like you never saw me," he ordered.

Garnet did her best to try and run, but Halite's hand was too strong for her.

"Don't say anything, or else you and your friend will become a late night snack, got it?"

With tears in her eyes, the pink princess nodded. Halite threw Garnet at Rose, and watched them take off into the roses.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

chapter 5: Surprise

The two gemlings stumbled through the bushes back to were the tea party was. The table was set upright, and it looked as though Garnet never messed the party up.

"Hello Rose, Garnet," Angel greeted.

"I think my sister has something to say to you," Alice blue said, gesturing towards pearl.

"I'm sorry Garnet, for my outburst,"

Garnet looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"It's okay..." Garnet murmured.

It was more than obvious that something was bothering the two gem girls. Rose's face was was red and her eyes were puffy, while Garnet's tiara was pulled out of place.

"You two okay, you seem... Flustered," Apple green observed.

"Yeah, I'm going to find my aunt," Garnet murmured taking off to the castle.

Garnet tip toed through the dining room halls and started to pull at her aunt's dress under the table.

"Garnet! What are you doing!?" Copiapite hissed.

"I want to go outside," Garnet whispered.

"Take a servant with you then!"

"No! You come,"

Copiapite rolled her eyes, then lightly slammed her head on the table.

"Your majesty's you'll have to excuse me, my niece needs some assistance," Copiapite said, backing out of the room.

Garnet followed closely behind her.

"Now what is it you want Garnet?," Copiapite asked leaning down to Garnet's eye level.

The little gem's eyes begin to water. Copiapite could tell that Garnet wanted to tell her something, but was afraid. Behind a pillar, Rose shook her head no.

"You can tell me anything Garnet, you know that right?"

She nodded.

"What's on your mind princess?"

"I was...me and Rose were..." Garnet stammered through wet tears.

"Garnet, you know I can't understand you when you talk like that,"

"He...Halite is bad..."

"Sweetie you know he's good, he's the General, "

"We were in the garden... and...and..."

"Oh, do I see two princesses out here?" Halite called out, walking from behind a pillar.

When Garnet saw him, she immediately jumped behind her aunt.

"Halite, Garnet here says she saw you in the garden,"

"Oh that, I simply was showing her and Rose one of the swans. It bit her and she got a little scared. No harm done, right Garnet?" Halite asked, leaning down to Garnet's level.

The gemling reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I see, thank you for clearing that up for us Halite," Copiapite replied smiling.

"No problem, I hope to see you for the rest of the meeting,"

"Of course General,"

Halite walked away smiling, knowing that his plan worked.

"See Garnet, he's good," Copiapite explained. Garnet ignored her comment and continued to hide in her dress.

"Oh c'mon Garnet, it was just a little duck, it can't hurt you,"

"Wasn't the duck..."

"Swan whatever...either way Garnet, your twice as big as it," her aunt reasoned.

Garnet still refused to move. Giving in, Copiapite let out a loud groan, and picked up the gemling.

"I guess your just going to have to come with me then," Copiapite decided.

"You're just as hard headed as your mom, you know that?" the yellow mineral asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was hard getting Natrolite to do anything. She was stubborn, short tempered, and a fighter. Oh, the arguments we use to have when we were younger. But, she was the best sister in law I could ask for,"

"Wow, my mom must have been great,"

"Yeah, she was..." the yellow mineral trailed off.

The pair made their way back into the dining hall with the rest of the royalty. Copiapite sat down in her seat, and plopped Garnet in her lap.

"Glad to see your back," Queen Quartz beamed.

Copiapite simply smiled, and fixed Garnet's tiara.

"Well it's nice to see a princess show her self to the royal court," the Crimson Empress commented.

"Let's bring all the princesses in," Mother of Pearls suggested.

The servants ran down the halls to retrieve the princesses in. Slowly and gracefully all the princesses entered to rooms and sat with their mothers.

"So, what, have you ladies been up to?" the Purple King asked.

"Tea Party!" Angel Quartz exclaimed.

"Well that's nice," Halite said, grinning.

Rose and Garnet exchanged uneasy glances.

"I guess that concludes the meeting," Mother of Pearls stated.

The other queens and kings nodded in agreement.

"Before we all go back to our kingdoms, me and my wife have an announcement," the Purple king announced.

"I'm... Pregnant, and will be giving up my physical form," the purple Queen sighed rubbing her belly.

The dinning hall went silent, as the minerals all started at the purple couple.

"I know everyone, this is a lot to take in But, the underground kingdom needs an heir to the throne...Minerals don't live forever,"

"But are gem children are more likely of doing it than us," the purple king added in.

Everyone solomley nodded in agreement.

"When are you due?" The Empress asked.

"About 10 years," the purple queen replied.

"You'll be expecting gifts regularly from our kingdom, to celebrate your new prince or princess," Mother of Pearls said, giving a weak smile.

"Thank you, all of you,"


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

chapter 6: The Truth

Its really difficult to write a fanfic while new/important information on the gems is being shown, and is one of the reasons why I've been waiting to update. This chapter isn't going to be intense, bit will explain a lot on what happens to minerals. Enjoy!

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the estate, letting off 3 minerals and one gem.

"See you all at the next meeting!" the driver said, waving goodbye.

"Auntie, what's going to happen to the purple lady?" Garnet asked.

Her elders exchanged uneasy glances.

"Garnet, we'll talk later, in the meantime, go get out of your clothes," Copiapite ordered.

Garnet rushed upstairs to her steamy red room, and threw her dress into the floor.

"Hate this thing," she murmured.

The gemling slipped into her pink overalls, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Honey, can I come in?" Copiapite asked, leaning into the door.

"Yes,"

The yellow mineral walked in and sat on Garnet's couch, motioning her to come and join.

"Aunty?"

"Yes Garnet?"

"What's going to happen to the purple queen?"

Her aunt looked down on her and smiled.

"You see, for generations, minerals were able to have children, then raise them. When we wanted a child, their energy and essence are transferred to the children. Now, that the children being produced have gems, they need more energy to stay alive. That's why, the purple queen is giving up her physical existence,"

"Is that what happened to mom and dad?"

"Yes, but for our family, and some other minerals, the child being made needs more energy than the normal gem. The parents fuse, and a child is formed"

"Are they... Gone?"

"Garnet, when anything leaves this planet, it never dies. Your parents are live on in you,"

The gemling looked down into her red garnet gems, and clenched her fists.

"Will I ever see them again?"

"I can't answer that Garnet, maybe one day you'll find that out," Copiapite cooed.

"Garnet! Some friends are here to see you!" Brass yelled up the stairs.

Garnet sprung from her bed, and leaped down the steps, leaving her aunt in the red room alone.

"We'll tell her... One day..." The yellow mineral whispered, rubbing her belly.

"Garnet!" two voices called out in unison.

"I can only run so fast!" Garnet yelled, jumping from her house.

"Be back before dark Garnet!" her uncle called.

But the three young gems were out of earshot, and already wrestling in the felds.

"How was that princess meeting Garnet?" Green mumbled, pinning Garnet's legs.

"Just Pearls and tea parties," she replied, pushing the boy off.

Suddenly, Garnet stopped fighting, and backed away from the duo of brothers.

"What's wrong Garnet?" Red asked.

"Can you two keep a secret?"

"Yeah"

"Follow me then," Garnet whispered, crouching.

The boys copied her, and followed her to a clearing that led into a swampy area.

"No one will follow us in here," she muttered.

Garnet crouched, then jumped high into the treetops, landing on a nearby branch.

"Okay Garnet, what's up?" Green asked, landing on the branch across.

"You guys know General Halite, of the Pearl palace right?"

"Yeah, we studied him in school,"

"I met him..."

"Really wow! He must be so cool!" the boys squealed.

"He wasn't..." Garnet grumbled, drawing her knees into her chest.

"Why?"

"At the meeting, he brought this... Monster thing..."

"How big was it?"

"Taller than a giraffe, but looked like a liger,"

"Sounds awesome!"

"It wasn't!" Garnet snapped.

"Whoa sorry Garnet, didn't mean-"

"Whatever, whatever, just let me finish, okay?"

The boys nodded.

"The princesses, were all having a tea party...and I messed it up..."

"How?"

"Knocked some things over..."

"Oh..."

"So I take off into the garden, and Princess Rose follows me,"

"Oh yeah, isn't she the oldest one?" Green asked.

"Yeah, but, in the garden, he was still with the monster, after all the elders told him he couldn't keep it. He found me and Rose hiding behind a rose bush,"

"What happened!?" the boys said, leaning in.

"He tried to feed me to it, and made us promise not to snitch,"

The boys faces had blank stares.

"And you two don't snitch either!" Garnet threatened.

"We promise!" the twins exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. The purple queen is having a princess soon too,"

"Cool,"

"Just another girl, sitting at tea parties," Garnet grumbled.

"Hey Garnet, want to meet our dad?" Red offered.

"Sure..."

The boys smiled, and grabbed Garnet's hand, leading her away. The trio traveled out of the swamps, and to a large home in the distance.

"Almost there Garnet!" the boys yelled.

In the distance, stood a modest thatch house, on a farm. It stood about half the size of Garnet's home, but with twice the amount of land surrounding. A red man with a basket was pulling fruit from a nearby tree. "Hello boys, I see you brought a friend," the man cooed, leaning down to the gemlings level.

"This is Garnet dad," the boys replied in unison.

"Hello sir, its good to meet you," Garnet shyly said.

The red mineral stood up, and smiled

"There's food in the house if you get bored,"

"Thanks dad!" the boys said taking off towards the house.

"Oh, and don't break anything!"

The gem children took off into the house, skipping like they didn't have a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7: The House of the Alex Brother

Chapter 7: The House of the Alex Brothers

* * *

Inside the boy's home, were long green walls. Right above the fireplace in the entrance room, stood a large photo of a green woman with short curly hair. She wore sleeveless pink dress, with daisy littered all over her hair and body, along with a smile, that could brighten up the night. In the picture, it looked like she was sitting in front of the tree that was outside their home.

"Who's that?" Garnet asked, pointing upwards.

"That's our mom," the boys replied, leading Garnet out of the room.

Inside the main room, stood two yellow spiral staircases, with a crystal chandelier hanging over head. The floor was lined with mahogany, that creaked every time a foot was placed on the wood.

"Our room is upstairs," the boys explained, leading Garnet up the spiral staircase.

Inside Green Alex's room was a giant willow tree, that had small pink blossoms dangling from the branches. The floor was covered in carpet that felt like moss, and was filled with the sounds of the forest.

"This is my room," Greeny proudly said.

"The tree is in bloom I see," Red observed.

Green cheerfully nodded to his brother, and signaled the two red gems to follow behind. The green gem latched onto a branch and began to climb it. Once the trio reached the top, they came into a wooden tree house.

"Welcome to my tree house Garnet, it doesn't have a bad view either huh?" Greeny said, pulling back the leaves.

Through the leaves, the gemlings had a perfect view of the kingdom. The light of the third sun showered through the treetops, as it lit up the Crimson Castle in the distance. Looking down, they could see their orchard, and the boys father weaving in between the trees below.

"This is... Beautiful..." Garnet gasped.

"If you think this is cool, wait until you see my room," Red boastfully exclaimed.

Garnet ignored him, and closed her eyes, letting the sun soak into her skin. The heat felt good, as the sun's rays danced on her skin. Suddenly, Garnet felt a small hand on hers, causing her to open her eyes.

"Let's go to my room," Red suggested.

Garnet nodded, and followed Red down the tree.

"This way," he instructed.

Down the red hallway, stood brown door composed of minerals. Red stepped ahead and held the door open for Garnet and his brother. When they stepped in, the room was pitch black, and the floor creaked under them.

"Why is your room so dark?" Garnet asked, wondering aimlessly through darkness.

"You'll see, but do you trust me?" Red asked.

"Of course," Garnet replied.

Garnet felt a pair of hands guide her, until she reached a space with no floor.

"Red? Where's the ggrrrrouuund!" the gemling gasped, slipping down the hole in the floor.

As she descended further, Garnet reached a red slide, that dumped her onto a mattress. Before she could get up, she felt the twins toppling on top of her.

"Wasn't that fun Garnet?" Red laughed.

Garnet blushed and nodded. When she got up, the gemlings were able to get a full view of the room. The place was covered in red gemstones, and was as hot as the inside of a volcano. The room was littered with grey stalagmites, with the red gemstones occasionally flickering for light. Walking further out, a network of slides led down deeper into Red's room.

"You guys want to play a game?" Red asked.

"Sure," Garnet and Green said in unison.

"I'll count, you two go hide," Red explained jumping behind a stalagmite.

"1,"

"C'mon we gotta go!" Garnet whispered, grabbing Green by his wrist.

"2"

"3"

Green Alex pulled his arm away from Garnet, and placed his finger on his lip.

"4"

"5"

Quietly, Green Alex, snuck to the other side of the stalagmite, directly in front of Red Alex. Now Garnet was alone, without a hiding spot.

"6"

"7"

Garnet danced frantically, then looked over her shoulder at the network of slides behind her.

"8"

"9"

Garnet quickly dove down the nearest slide, and attempted to contain her screams.

"10! Ready or not here I come!" Red yelled.

As the red gemling slipped down the slide, she heard her friends voices echoing through the room.

"Green! You didn't even try!" Red complained.

"Okay, let's find Garnet", the boys decided in unison.

Suddenly, the slide Garnet was traveling down came to an abrupt stop. The gemling tumbled into an underground cave, with rivers leading into tunnels.

"Hey I found you!" Red teased.

Garnet was too mesmorized by the sight to realize she's been found. The the water was glowing a bright teal color, and the cave walls had blue pictographs written all over them.

"I've never been here before," Red admitted.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go check this place out!" Green exclaimed, taking off towards the river.

For the next 3 hours, the trio explored and played in the caves, until it was time for Garnet to go home. The gemlings bounded out of the house to, to see Garnet's grandma having a conversation with the boy's father.

"Boys, Garnet, there you are," the dad exclaimed.

"Dad! Dad! You'll never guess what we found!" the boys cheered, dancing around their father.

"C'mon Garent, your aunt and uncle are waiting for you," mama Coral explained.

The tall orange mineral picked Garnet up, and began their walk home.

"Bye boys!" Garnet yelled over her Grandmother's shoulder.

"See ya Garnet!" the boys replied on unison.

* * *

What will come of the new underground tunnels? When will Amethyst appear? Find out a these questions and more, in the next chapter! BTW, I'm thinking about continuing my one shot: A lone Gem. What do you all think, should I?


	8. Chapter 8: Do you want Me?

Chapter 8: Do you want me?

* * *

When Coral and Garnet arrived home, Brass and Copiapite were waiting on the couch downstairs.

"Garnet, can you sit with us for a moment? We need to talk," her aunt beckoned.

Garnet quickly climbed up the couch, and sat next to her aunt.

"Garnet... A time comes in a mineral's life... when we want to have a child," Copiapite explained, placing her hand on top of Garnet's and her husband.

"From now on Garnet...things will be different. But it's okay, me your aunt, and grandma will always be with you," Brass said, leaning down to Garnet.

The gemling snapped her hand back.

"What do you mean... What's happening?" Garent asked, her voice shaking.

"Garnet...Very soon, you'll have a little cousin running around her," Her grandma gently remarked.

Garnet jumped back, and held her chest.

"You two... are leaving?" Garnet gasped.

The couple solemnly nodded.

"What about me?! Are you two just going to die and leave me here?! " Garnet retorted, as tears gathered in her red and blue eyes.

"Calm down sweetie!" Mamma Coral begged.

"No! No I won't calm down! I don't have my mom and dad with me, and you are the closest thing I have to parents! Aren't I good enough! Why? Why do you want to leave me?" Garnet wailed.

" We love you sweetie, and we'll always be with you, no matter what. I know this is difficult for you to digest, but we need you to understand, that this is a big responsibility. We wouldn't do this if we didn't think you were ready," Copiapite responded.

"I won't do it!" the gemling protested with her arms crossed.

"Garnet, you won't be alone, Mama Coral will be here," Brass explained.

But Garnet wasn't even listening anymore. Her young mind was clouded with grief and anger against her guardians. When the three adults tried to approach her, Garnet backed away, and broke through the screen door, running into the night.

"Garnet! Come back!" the minerals called after her.

* * *

Through the dimly lit streets, Garnet ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Behind her, she could hear feet running after her. Suddenly the little gemling tripped over a rock, and skinned her knees. She laid there, in the dark road, sobbing. The footsteps came closer, and Garnet closed herself into a ball.

"There you are Garnet!" a voice said, closing in on the gemling.

"Leave me alone..." Garnet whispered.

The streetlight revealed Copiapite.

"Garnet...Sweetie?," her aunt croaked, closing in on her niece.

In the distance, the could hear green thunder crack, while the smell of rain tickled their nostrils. Without a word, Copiapite scooped Garnet in her arms, and began to whipe the tears fr her eyes.

" Don't... Don't you want me?" Garnet whimpered.

Copiapite squeezed Garnet a little bit harder.

"Garnet... Of course I want you, WE want you. We wouldn't be a family without you Garnet," the yellow mineral cooed.

"What about the new baby...?" Garnet sniffled.

" She'll be here with you, and mama Coral. But Garnet, there's something important I need you to do while I'm gone,"

"What is it?"

"Well, since the new baby is coming, he or she is going to need some guidance. I need you to guard him or her. I know this is a big job for you Garnet, but there's no other gem I see fit to do it,"

Garnet's eyes widened with the proposal.

"Are you sure auntie?"

"Garnet, I know you can do it,"

The gemling narrowed her brows, and nodded.

The skies cracked once more, letting down buckets of cold rain.

"Auntie... I'm cold..." Garnet shivered.

Copiapite stood up and narrowed her eyes into the

"Then let's get you home," she breathed.

* * *

Home at last, Copiapite gently dumped Garnet on the carpet, and collapsed on the couch.

" Garnet, Copiapite, what were you thinking?! You had us worried sick!" Mama Coral scolded.

Brass quickly took off through the house and gathered blankets to cover his pregnant wife and niece.

"Are you alright honey?" Brass asked I'm a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, and so is Garnet, "Copiapite replied, weakly smiling.

The orange mineral leaned down over the soaked gemling, and picked her up.

"Your going to bed young lady," Mama Coral huffed.

Garnet usually protested going to bed, but tonight, she didn't even put up a fight. After stepping out of her soaked overalls, the red gem slipped into her yellow nightgown and slid into bed.

"Goodnight Garnet, sweet dreams," Mama Coral said, stepping out of the room.

The gemling rolled over, and closed her eyes, comforted by her new sense of purpose.


	9. Chapter 9: Coming of Age

Chapter 9: Coming of Age

Several Centuries pass by, as Garnet grows in height and beauty. The once adorable little gemling in pink overalls and a yellow star clip is gone, replaced by a tall, curvy, and sassy pre-teen gem. She sat in her window, watching the breeze pass through the golden fields outside of her home.

"Garnet!" Brass called, stepping carefully up the stairs.

Just as Garnet grew, so did her family. Before, Brass looked like the picture of health. Now, he was fragile, sickly, and easily hurt. All this because the gem baby was still on it's way.

"You can't be late for school again!" he yelled, climbing step by step.

Garnet rolled her eyes, and hopped from her window. When she saw her uncle climbing up the steps, she immediately picked him up and carried him down stairs.

"Uncle, you know you're not suppost to be up," Garnet gently scolded.

"I know Garnet... I just wanted you make sure you left for school," Brass said with a raspy tired voice.

The gem smiled, and placed her uncle on the couch, and grabbed her backpack by the door. Right before she burst from the door, she came face to face with her aunt and grandma.

"Oh there you are Garnet, we just got back from the doctors," Copiapite explained.

Her stomach looked plumper than a pumpkin, and ready to burst.

"Shouldn't be too long now," Mama Coral added.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to school," Garnet butted in.

"Oh alright... Have a nice day sweetheart!" Copiapite called after the gem.

Garnet smiled and sprung from the doorway into the streets.

"Feels like it was only yesterday when we held her for the first time," Mama Coral observed.

"I know, she's getting older now... Those little kid days are over..." Copiapite trailed off.

* * *

The streets of the Crimson empire were bustling with minerals running to shops and business, buying up decorations, and presents. It usually took Garnet thirty minutes to reach her new and improved school house. In the streets on this day, it nearly took her an hour to get to school. Garnet open the doors, and collapsed on the ground.

"Too many people," she grumbled.

"I see you fought through the traffic," Green Alex said, picking Garnet off of the ground.

"I don't understand, what the heck is so important today?"

"I don't know, but I'll walk with you to first period,"

As the red pair traveled through the hall, Obsidian and Bloodstone glared at them as they passed.

"I wonder what their deal is," Alex murmured as he held the door open for Garnet.

She simply shrugged.

"Class will start in 5 minutes, be in your seats by then," Mrs. Calcite said, setting up her desk.

Garnet and Red took their seats next to each other, and unpacked their stuff.

"Where's your brother at by the way?" Garnet asked.

"I don't know, probably getting into trouble,"

"Without us?!" Garnet gasped quietly in anger.

"Alright class has begun," The pink haired teacher interrupted.

"I bet all of you are wondering why the streets today are so crowded,"

All the kids let at a irritated groan.

"Hey, you all better be glad we decided to postpone school for and hour to make sure everyone gets her," Mrs. Calcite sternly said, arms crossed.

"Why was everyone out today?" Amber asked.

"In a couple of days is the festival of feuds. This one is the first ever in the history of our kingdom that has gems involved,"

"So does everyone else do this?" Garnet butted in.

"No this holiday is exclusive to our kingdom, the other kingdoms have their other holidays. Like the shower of petals celebrating spring in the Quartz kingdom, and the first day of summer in the Pearl palace. In our festival, we celebrate the art of competition. Tomorrow, you all will pick your teammates to compete in a set of challenges,"

"What kind of challenges?" Pyrite asked.

"Obstacle courses, climbing, jumping, fighting stuff like that,"

"Sounds easy enough," Fluorite said with a smug grin on his face.

"The two remaining teams will move on to the last competion, judged by the empress herself. The winning team will receive the crowns of hero's, and be in a place of honor for the ceremony at night,"

"But let's move into the lesson..."

* * *

The final bell rang, sending waves of gem children into the the streets. Just as it was in the morning, the streets were packed with people. Now, the center of the town was covered in orange ribbons, while brown and yellow leaves littered the ground as decoration. Garnet fiercely shoved her way through the crowd, only to be grabbed by a green hand.

"Hey Garnet!" Green said, stretching him arm out for the red gem.

"Greeny here signed us up together for that competition thing," Red commented.

"Good, I wouldn't want to compete with anyone else," Garnet replied smiling.

Once the trio reached their neighborhood, they bid each other goodbye, and went home.

"Hey Garnet, how was school?" Mama Coral asked as the gem stepped through the doorway.

"So there's this holiday coming up called the festival of feuds... heard of it?"

"Of Course! But I don't really remember how the last one went... It was a very long time ago..." Mama Coral said scratching her head.

"Oh... Well I'm competing this year,"

"That's great sweetie, go upstairs and say hi to your aunt, she wanted to talk to you about something,"

Garnet nodded and ran upstairs to the master bedroom. In the room, Copiapite was tending to her weak husband.

"Oh hey Garnet, how was school?" Copiapite asked, leaning down over the sleeping Brass mineral.

"It was okay, the festival of feuds is coming up, why didn't you all tell me about it?"

"The holiday doesn't come around that often. Speaking of special occasions, I have exciting news!"

"What is it auntie?"

"One of the Pearls are getting married, and we're invited to the wedding!" Copiapite explained happily.

"Oh great,"

Garnet rolled her eyes, and dragged her heels out of the room.

Thoughts of her last visit to the pearl palace flowed back into her mind. Since her last visit, Garnet has had a burning hatred for Halite. Now, she'd have to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10: Ready Set

Chapter 10: Ready... Set...

* * *

That aside, Garnet had an event to look forward too, the festival of feuds. Just as the sun rose over the horizon of the Crimson kingdom, Garnet was already up. In the basement, was a private gym, that used to be the hang out spot for her father and uncle. Now, it was her private training grounds. Every repetition, every bead of sweat that fell down her face, would lead to a better chance at victory. Her muscles ached from working out, but she refused to give up. The red gem was so absorbed into her workout, that she didn't even hear her grandmother come down the steps.

"Garnet! What are you doing!" the orange mineral shouted over the clanking of metal.

Garnet dropped the weight bar and stood up, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I was working out," Garnet said, her eyes trailing in the opposite direction.

"Well, schools going to start soon, go take a bath and get ready," her grandma ordered.

"Yes ma'am"

Garnet scurred upstairs to her room, running past her grandmother.

"Always working too hard...just like her dad," she murmured shaking her head.

* * *

The gem quickly showered, dressed, and ran outside to the streets. The town was swamped with people, just like the day before. Once again, she struggled through the crowd and emerged into school.

"Hey Garnet! Ready for the festival?" Amber asked, turning around to face the gem.

"I guess, who's on your team?" Garnet sighed.

"Jet, and Yellow Tourmaline," Amber said beaming in pride.

"What about you?"

"The twins,"

"I heard they're good,"

"Yeah, they're my best friends,"

"Remember when we first started school?"

The two chatting gems were cut off by the sound of school bells.

"Alright, see you at lunch Garnet!"

"Bye"

The brown gem with loosely curled hair bounced through the hallways, and through one of the doors. Garnet sighed. Her mind was still clouded with thoughts of how the wedding will be. A part of her was worried, and another was anxious. This time, she knew how to deal with Halite. A tug at the gem's arm snapped her back to reality.

"Hey Garnet, you hear the news?" Green asked, releasing his grip on her arm.

"No"

"We're not having classes until the festival is over! No tests! No homework!" Red bursted out in excitement.

"What are we doing today then?"

"All the competitors meet in the gym,"

"Okay" Garnet replied.

The boys led Garnet to the large gymnasium at the end of the hall. The room was filled with fireflies in jars, connected by brown strings. At the edges of the gym, gem kids that chose not to compete, were pulling down latters and sticking artwork to the walls.

"Welcome gem, to first day of training for the festival! I am your teacher ,Mr. Lemonite " A tall yellow-brown mineral called.

He wore a brown jump suit, and was very tall. His yellow hair was combed into a short mohawk, while his hazel eyes shined under the light of the fireflies. He looked much stronger the average mineral.

"This training program will push your little gem bodies to the limit. But I can assure you, it will be worth it, when one of the teams sitting before me, claims their place of honor under the three full moons," The mineral explained.

"Enough talk, let's get to work!" Mr. Lemonite ordered, holding the back door open.

* * *

Outside of the gym, stood a intimidating obstacle course. Ropes hung 20 feet onto a long brick wall. The ground was soaked with mud, and the pegs for climbing was slimmed with sticky liquid.

"I don't need to remind you all that this is a TEAM effort," Lemonite smugly said.

The gem teams gulp in fear.

"Oh yes, every round, a team will be knocked out of the competing, until two teams remain. The Empress picks and judges the final event. No shape shifting, or use of your weapons. Failer to comply with the rules, will leave you in the hole of shame, do I make myself clear students?"

"Yes Coach!" the children replied.

"Good, go line up with your team,"

Garnet lined up, leading ahead of Greeny and Red. The boys were shaking in nervous tension, while Garnet remained calm and collective.

"Pretty intimidating...huh Garnet?" Greeny said, his voice shaking.

"We got this guys," Garnet assured her team with a smile.

"If you think so, then so do I," Red gulped.

"Yeah, me too," Green agreed.

"You will begin the course on the count of three," the teacher explained.

"1..."

"2..."

"...3!"


	11. Chapter 11: Go!

Chapter 11: Go!

**Hey readers! I'd like to thank all of you for giving me so many reads, the first chapter has over 1,000! But don't worry, this story is far from over. Thanks to all the people who told me happy birthday yesterday, really appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The whistle was blown, sending the gem children head first into the obstacle course. Garnet dashed over the starting line, and flew face first into sticky mud. The gem children leaped behind her and fell into a similar problem.

"First challenge, the mud march!" Coach bellowed, laughing at the struggling gems.

Obsidian charged forward, jumping off the heads of struggling gems. Suddenly, he tripped, and he toppled into the mud.

"Ughh! This is hopeless!" he snarled.

Every move Garnet made, caused her knees to sink in deeper into the mud.

"Hey Garnet, I have an idea," Red whispered, trudging towards his brother and teammate.

"What?" Greeny replied.

"Climb on my back,"

The green and red gem glanced at each other in disbelieve.

"Just trust me okay?" Red pleaded.

Garnet shrugged, and stretched her arms out towards Red, while Greeny climbed on his brother's shoulders.

"Okay Greeny, put Garnet on your shoulders," Red ordered.

The two gems obeyed.

"Lean forward Garnet,"

The red gem leaned forward, sinking her gems into the sticky, cold, mud.

"Hold on, are we creating a gem chain?" Greeny said.

"Yep," Red replied smiling.

"Good idea," Garnet complemented, as the boys climbed over her back.

"See this is what I'm talking about! Teamwork, and good ideas," Mr. Lemonite observed.

Now, the other teams began to copy their strategy. But, Garnet's team is the first one to reach the edge of course.

"Yes! We're done!" Green cheered, exhausted from the crawl.

"Oh, who said you were finished?" Coach said, leaning down to the gem team smiling.

Their mouths dropped to the floor.

"I have hidden a key with all three of your gem colors on them. Go to the fields, bring it to me, and then you are done for the day. You may use your weapons if you have too,"

The trio nodded and took off into the fields beyond the school.

"I wonder why he's going to let us use our weapons," Garnet thought out loud.

The boys shrugged.

The fields rolling in golden brown wheat, looked as an endless yellow ocean.

"This is going to take forever!" Greeny groaned.

"We'd better get looking, the others are catching up," Red observed while glancing over his shoulder.

In the grass, the gems could hear something moving, towards them.

"Guys hold still," Garnet said, holding out her arms.

Out of the grass, hopped giant grass snake, into Garnet's face. Only having a second to react, the red gem summonded her gauntlets, and snatched it in mid air. The snake wiggled and hissed in Garnet's grasp.

"Where did this come from?" The boys asked, poking their fingers at the slithering captive.

"I think over there..." Garnet said, pointing ahead with her free hand.

"In that cave looking place over there...?" Red asked.

"Think so, let's check it out," Garnet replied, knocking the wheat out of the way with her gauntlets.

Finally they reached the caves. It was dark moist, and the trio could occasionally hear the dripping of water. The boys crossed their arms, allowing the light from the gems on their lower ribs to illuminate the caves.

"This place is creepy..." Greeny said, leaning closer to his brother.

"Hey guys, I see something!" Red exclaimed as he hopped through the damp caves.

Further into the cave, Red could see something reflecting light. The gem quickly leaned down and picked up the object.

"I found the key-" the gem was dragged off screaming.

"RED!" Garnet and Greeny yelled, pulling out their weapons.

The chase was on. The gem duo picked up the pace, and quickly caught up to Red's captor. Strangely, Red, dangled in mid hair, surrounded by rocks.

"Red are you okay!?" Greeny yelled upward.

"I'm fine... My foot just hurts, get me down!" he replied, yanking out his twin sword.

Red was suddenly dropped to the floor, only to be floating above ground. As the two gems watched, it seemed like Red was being constricted.

"Ummm... Greeny?" Garnet said, glancing over at her teammate.

"Yeah Garnet...?"

" I think this is an invisible snake!" Garnet exclaimed stepping backwards.

"Should we get coach!?" Greeny asked, preparing to run.

"I don't think Red will make it if we do. It's up to us now Greeny," Garnet gulped.

Neither of the gem kids have ever fought anything besides play fighting with each other. They were in experienced, out sized, and no time to reach help. Garnet closed her eyes, and punch at the invisible coil around Red. The gem gasped, and fell to his knees, his body finally touching the ground.

"Thanks," Red wheezed.

"Don't thank me yet, I still need some help!" Garnet replied.

Red nodded, and grabbed his twin sword from his rib. Meanwhile, Greeny slashed relentlessly at the hissing noise. The invisible snake lunged his fangs at Greeny. The green gem dropped to his knees and covered his face. Garnet jumped in the way, and grabbed the snake's top two fangs. The red gem struggled against the pressure of the great beast, as it pushed her back against the wall. Out of nowhere the boys leap from the cave walls, and sink their swords into the back of the snake's head. The beast let out one final hiss, before it flung Garnet to the cave entrance. The snake retreated into a hole, out of sight. Tripping over rocks, Greeny sprinted to the entrance of the cave, while Garnet laid on the rocky floor.

"Garnet... Please...Get up!" Greeny wailed.

Garent slowly blinked at, stood to her feet.

"I'm... I'm fine..." Garnet gasped.

Red finally limped his way to the entrance rejoining his teammates.

"Seems like you got off easy Green," Red teased.

The gem smiled, and lifted his arms up so his brother could see his cuts and scrapes he recieved while fighting the snake face to face.

"You still have the key?" Garnet asked.

Red reached into his pocket, and pulled out a golden key, with two red and one green gem on the top.

"Alright let's go back..." Greeny concluded.

* * *

Once the gems reached the school, the sun had already set. Unfortunately for Green, he had to carry Garnet and Red on his shoulder.

"So you three found the key huh? Good job," Coach said leaning down to take the key back.

"What was up with that invisible snake, nearly killed us!" Red yelled.

"That was Slick, one of the old challenges for the competition, you all must have given him a workout," Mr. Lemonite chuckled.

Behind Garnet's team came the rest of the gem kids, looking just as torn and battered.

" Alright everyone, time to go home, we'll continue tomorrow,"

The gem kids groaned, and limped away into the darkness, on their ways home.

* * *

"Hey Garnet how was your day?" Mamma Coral asked, as Garnet stepped through the door.

The young gem was soaked head to toe because of the rain she encountered, while still being caked in mud. Some ribs were cracked, and Garnet's arm hung limp at her side.

"Crazy," she replied while she collapsed on the floor.

"Training is hard right, Garnet?"

" Why... Why do we do this Grandma?"

"Well sweetie, this tradition is as old as our kingdom itself. Once the team of three is presented on the final night, lady moon will descend on our kingdom, and shine the moon upon you. Imagine it Garnet, being royalty for one night only. After that, I really don't remember what happens..." the old mineral trailed off.

"Either way, complaining about it won't make the challenges any easier. Take it like a gem, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay Grandma, I will,"


	12. Chapter 12: Festival of Feuds (part 1)

Chapter 12: Festival of feuds (part 1)

* * *

Everyday that past in between now and the festival of feuds became more action packed and dangerous. From taming wild telephants(Tiger/elephants) to swimming upstream in a river, the gem kids were exhausted, but ready for any challenge thrown at them. Finally the day had arrived. That morning, Garnet woke up with a sense of nervousness and urgency. The gem slipped into her team suit, with a hole cut out in her hands for her gems. It was dark red, and had pink stars running from her right arm, to her left leg. She wore bright yellow ankle boots, along with her yellow star hair clip, that gives her good luck.

"Garnet! Come downstairs!" her grandma called.

"Coming!" the young gem replied.

Garnet scurried downstairs, her little yellow boots squeaking as she stepped.

"Garnet, I want to let you know how proud we are of you," Mama Coral said, leaning down to the gem's level.

"You'll do us good, sweetheart" Copiapite added in.

"We love you so much Garnet," Brass called out from the couch.

"How long until...she comes..." Garnet asked, pointing to her aunt's bloated stomach.

"Not long now, could be any day now Garnet, but don't worry, just do your best today," Copiapite ensured.

"Okay, see you at the festival,"

Garnet burst through the door, to see the streets still packed with people. But this time, the gem had a new idea. Since she's been training, Garnet had become more agile, more nimble, and stronger than ever. Garnet shook her head at the the endless sea of minerals ahead of her.

"Not dealing with this today," she murmered to herself.

Garnet squatted, then leaped high in the air. Her legs tucked into stomach, as she flipped and landed on the roof of her house. A gentle breeze flew by, letting the smell of fresh bread and other baked goods float up Garnet's nose. For a second, she closed her eyes, and let the moment sink in. Today was the day, the festival of feuds. By night, the capitol city would be covered in fireflies, and the moons will align in front of the palace. Today, Garnet's destiny awaited her. She opened her eyes, and standing next to her, were none other than the Alex brothers. Green Alex wore a green jumpsuit, with yellow stars starting from his left arm to his right leg. A hole on his left rib revealed a shiny green gemstone, and yellow combat boots dawned his feet. His brother Red, had a black jumpsuit, with red stars from his left arm to his right arm. He also had a hole on his rib, exposing his red gemstone. Similar to his brother and Garnet, he also had yellow combat, except he has a black star on the sides of them.

"You ready?" Green asked, breaking the silence.

"We were born for this guys," assured, looking down on the crowded streets below.

The boys nodded, and jumped through the sky.

* * *

When the trio arrived at school, it was packed with people. Not only were every gem and teacher present, the whole city had shown up. On their raised thrones, sat the emperor and the empress, surrounded by minerals in striped black and red armor. Before the leading couple, were minerals from around the kingdom ushering their gem children to seats. The group hopped their way below, and sat down in the competitors section of the crowd. Sitting next to Garnet, Amber lightly tapped the red gem's shoulder. She wore a brown peplum top, a golden necklace and black legging. her teammates sitting nearby had outfits similar to hers.

"I'm so excited Garnet! This is going to be great. Good luck!" Amber said, giving a warm smile.

"You too," she replied.

The gems were interrupted by the sound of trumpets. In the middle of the aisle, the minister of the kingdom, stepped to the music, and walked to the podium in front of the crowd.

"Welcome to the Festival of feuds!" Minister Gyrolite announced.

The crowd roared in happiness and anticipation.

"Our first event starts in 1 hour in the meantime, the gems have prepared performances, foods, and festival treats for the whole kingdom. Let the fun begin!"


	13. Chapter 13: Festival of Feuds (Part 2)

Chapter 13: Festival of feuds (part 2)

* * *

Garnet and their team bounced from their seats, and took off into the crowd.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Red asked, latching onto Garnet's and Greeny's shoulder.

"Whatever we do, it has to be within an hour, we can't be late," Greeny observed.

"Let's do that one," the afro gem suggested, pointing her finger towards the nearest booth.

Lining the booth, were toys of giant flying leopards, yellow giraffes, and pink whales. The gem trio stood in awe of the prize choices.

"How much to play?" Garnet asked, leaning her head over the booth counter.

Below, was a pink colored mineral with short curly hair.

"Oh hello Garnet, and boys!" Mrs. Calcite greeted, standing up.

"How much is it to play?" the boys repeated in unison.

"The competitors get to play for free! All you need to do is hit the bulls eye, and you can pick your prize,"

The boys gave Garnet a devious smile.

"Red's got this," Greeny concluded, winking.

"Alright, can I have a ball?" Red asked, outstretching his hand.

Mrs. Calcite gently placed a yellow ball into his hand, and stepped out of the way. Carefully, Red, rubbed his hand over the ball, and squeezed it. The gem closed his eyes, and got into pitching stance. With one swift movement, the gem releases the ball, that left a streak of fore behind. The yellow ball zoomed into the middle of the target leaving behind a large flaming dot.

"Our prize?" Green asked, leaning over the counter.

"Wow Red, you've really been training, pick the one you want," Mrs. Calcite complimented.

"How about that one?" Garnet suggested while tipping her head.

In the corner of the the booth was a large yellow giraffe, with brown spots, and black hoofs. It had a dopey little smile, that made Garnet laugh. On the inside of course. The boys exchanged glances and nodded.

"Yeah, that one," the boys agreed.

The teacher reached for the toy and passed it onto the gem kids.

"Thanks!" they all shouted in unison.

The kids hit a few more booths, taking in a bounty of balloon hats, beaded necklaces, and traditional foods like pie, bread, and pumpkins.

"How are we going to keep this stuff safe during the competition?" Red asked, struggling under the weight if their prizes.

"Look, our parents are over there," Greeny pointed out.

Sitting at a wooden bench, was the Alex brother's father along with Garnet's grandma.

"Can you guys hold this, we have to go compete," Garnet explained.

"Sure sweetie, we'll watch your stuff," Mama Coral agreed.

In one swift movement, the gem kids dumped their prizes on their mineral guardians, and ran into the crowd.

"Guess we'll have to take a trip home huh?" Mama Coral teased.

Being a man of few words, the Alex's brother's dad nodded with a grin.

* * *

In the crowd, the gem children did their best to navigate through the heavy amounts of people. Once again, the trumpets sounded, signalling the competitors to the start.

"We gotta move guys!" Green shouted, grabbing a hold of his teammates.

The green Alex brother bent down and leaped into the air, flinging Garnet and Red to the starting point. Before he reached the ground, Greeny shape shifted into a humming bird, and flew after his teammates.

The gem trio made it just in time to hear the event being called.

"The first event is a challenge of corporation, teamwork and balance. Each team will be given a pole, and a tightrope to walk on. As you can see, the starting point is were you stand, and the end is at the entrance to the fair, across the grounds. Everyone uses the same rope same pole, and they have to cross the finish line together. As you get further to the entrance, the walk will become more rigorous, and challenging. No weapons or shape shifting or you'll be disqualified. No touching the ground either. Competitors to the start".

"I'll hold the pole," Greeny volunteered.

"Alright, just don't drop us, that fall looks pretty far," Red Alex said, gazing past the rope.

Green Alex bent down and lifted the gray pole from the ground. Slowly and Carefully, Garnet climbed onto the left side, and did a one armed had stand. Red simply sat down on his side of the pole. Luckily for Greeny, Garnet and Red weighted about the same, so the pole was almost balanced. Steadily, Greeny placed one foot after the other, until he was at the starting point. Under him, minerals and gems alike cheered on their favorite teams.

"Good luck Garnet!" Amber yelled across the starting line.

"You're going to need it," Obsidian mumbled under his breath.

Garnet ignored him but kept concentrating.

" Ready... Set... Go!" a crack of the gun went off, sending the gem kids into a slow paced race.

Greeny tip toed on the rope, and tilted the pole to keep the group in of no were, a watermelon slice comes crashing into Greeny's face. Greeny's knees begin to wobble, and Red and Garnet fight their to regain balance.

"Greeny what the heck!" Red yelled.

"Its not me! They're throwing stuff!" Greeny complained while dodging a rock to the foot.

"Green, just keep moving, me and Red will defend," Garnet concluded, as she placed her feet onto the pole.

The gem trio were more than half way there, trailing behind 3 other team. The objects flew, while Red and Garnet slapped away the projectiles. A ball came towards Greeny, but this time he was ready. Greeny cocked his head back quickly, and dodged the ball. The object was moving at such a fast speed that it hit someone on a different gem team. The gem holding the pole, staggered in his spot and tipped the pole to far to one side, dropping his teammates on the ground.

"No! This is all your fault!" the gem holding the pole wailed.

The other teams's rope began to wobble and shake, until the line was cut from under him.

"Team five is out!" the announced yelled over the loud speaker.

"Sorry!" Greeny apologized.

"Don't be sorry, just keep moving!" Red Alex growled.

The end of the rope was almost near, as the objects being thrown increased in size. Garnet and Red bounced on and off of the pole, kicking away the objects aimed towards Green. Every time their feet left the pole, Green was left with the possibility of dropping the pole.

"Guys stop jumping! You're messing me up!" the green gem demanded.

"We have a winner!" the announcer bellowed.

Garnet's team looked ahead to see Amber and her group glide over the finish line.

"Greeny we need to move!" Garnet ordered.

"Well you two try tight rope walking! It's harder than it looks," Green retorted.

"We need to make it too the next round, move faster!" Red snarled.

Green quickened his pace, causing the rope to wobble a bit more. Right before the team reached the finish line, a raspberry pie slammed right into Greeny's head. For a quick second, the pole slipped from Green's grasp, making Red and Garnet loose their balance.

"Team 4 has crossed the finish line, and moving onto round 2!" the announcer said.

But the gems were to mad to realize they passed.

"I can't believe you two! You were suppose to be defending me! We could have lost if I wasn't so close to the finish line," Greeny snapped.

"Me and Garnet can't guard your back Greeny!" Red yelled.

"Maybe if you'd pay attention you would have!"

"I'm sorry, I was to busy not falling to my death!"

"You would have lived! Stop being a wimp!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Garnet boomed.

The boys quickly closed their mouths.

"This fighting is tearing the team apart. You want to win, right?"

The boys solemnly nodded.

"Then we have to do this together, no matter what,"

Garnet wrapped her arms around the twins, and brought them in for a group hug.


End file.
